1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel for a display device, in particular an electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel for a display device preventing it from being damaged by a static electricity, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussing of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an electroluminescent display, and a plasma display panel, having a quick response speed, low power consumption, and an excellent color reproduction rate, have been in the spotlight. These display devices have been used for various electronic products such as a television, a monitor for a computer, a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a display unit of a refrigerator, a personal digital assistant, and an automated teller machine. In general, these display devices interface with various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a digitizer. However, in order to use a separate input device, such as a keyboard or mouse, a user has to deal with the inconveniences of learning how to use it and taking up space, thus making it difficult to improve the degree of completion of the product. Therefore, the demand for input devices that are convenient and easy to use and reduce an erroneous operation is growing more and more. In response to this demand, a touch screen panel for enabling a user to input information by directly touching the screen with their hand or a pen was suggested.
The touch sensor has a simple configuration capable of reducing erroneous operations. The user can also perform an input action without using a separate input device, and can quickly and easily manipulate a device through contents displayed on a screen. Accordingly, the touch sensor has been applied to various display devices.
Touch screen panels are classified into a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electromagnetic type and so on according to a detection method of a touched position. The resistive type touch screen panel detects a touched position by a voltage gradient according to resistance in a state that a DC voltage is applied to metal electrodes formed on an upper plate or a low plate. The capacitive type touch screen panel senses a touched position according to a difference in capacitance created in an upper or lower plate when the user touches an equipotential conductive film formed on the upper or lower plate. The electromagnetic type touch screen panel detects a touched position by reading an LC value induced as an electromagnetic pen touches a conductive film.
Hereinafter, a related art electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel for a display device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a plan view of a related art electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along lines I-I′, II-II′ and III-III′ of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel for a display device includes an electrode forming part A, a routing wire forming part B, and a pad forming part C.
The electrode forming part A includes a plurality of first electrodes TS formed on a substrate 10 and arranged in parallel in a first direction (e.g., the X-axis direction) and a plurality of second electrodes RS arranged in a second direction (e.g., the Y-axis direction) to cross over the first electrodes TS. The first electrodes TS and the second electrodes RS cross over each other, but they are kept electrically insulated by an insulation layer NS. Each of the first electrodes TS includes a plurality of first electrode patterns Tx separated from each other and a plurality of first connection pattern Tc of which each connects neighboring first electrode patterns Tx to each other. Herein, the first connection pattern Tc connects the neighboring first electrode patterns Tx to each other through first and second contact holes CH1 and CH2 formed in the insulation layer INS. Each of the second electrodes RS also a plurality of second electrode patterns Rx and a plurality of second connection pattern Rc of which each connects neighboring second electrodes Rx to each other. However the second electrode patterns Rx are not separated from each other, but integral with the second connection patterns Rc.
The routing wire forming part B includes a plurality of first routing wires RW1 and a plurality of second routing wires RW2 which are formed outside the electrode forming part A. The plurality of first routing wires RW1 are connected with the first electrodes TS, respectively, and the plurality of second routing wires RW2 are connected with the second electrodes RS, respectively. The first and second routing wires RW1 and RW2 are protected by the insulating layer NS covering them.
The pad forming part C includes a plurality of first pads RP1 connected to the plurality of first electrodes TS via the plurality of first routing wires RW1 and a plurality of second pads RP2 connected to the plurality of second electrodes RS via the plurality of second routing wires RW2.
In the related art electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel, the each of the first connection patterns Tc to connect the neighboring first electrode patterns TS of the electrode forming part A via the first and second contact holes CH1 and CH2. In general, a static electricity may be induced or introduced into the touch screen panel during a process of fabricating the touch screen panel for the display device such as a panel fabricating process, and a module fabricating process, or a product transportation or a product use. In particular, if a static electricity enters from the outside to first and second electrode patterns Ts and Rs during the panel fabricating process, the module fabricating process, or the product transportation, and so on, a temporarily high current abruptly flows through the first connection patterns Tc via the first electrode patterns Tx formed the first and second contact holes CH1 and CH2. Accordingly, the first and second contact holes CH1 and CH2 or the first connection pattern Tc may be damaged by the high current due to the static electricity because the first and second electrode patterns Tx and Rx, the first and second connection patterns Tc and Rc, and the contact holes CH1 and CH2 are made so small to improve touch accuracy o the touch screen panel.